PROJECT SUMMARY As reflected in this application, Mayo Clinic has a long tradition of clinical research and has been a supporter and active participant in the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN). Support of the NCTN includes formation of one of the founding organizations (North Central Cancer Treatment Group, now Alliance), Sustained leadership roles in the NCTN and in clinical trials, as well as active supporters of clinical trials. Multiple Mayo Clinic staff continue in current leadership roles within the NCTN or NCI sponsored activities related to the NCTN. Mayo Clinic remains committed to making NCTN trials a prominent part of its portfolio of clinical trials for cancer patients or patients at-risk for cancer. This commitment is reflected in the prioritization of NCTN trials over many other trials, the level of accrual to NCTN trials, further refinements to the activation and monitoring of progress of NCTN trials to ensure their success, the continued leadership role of Mayo Clinic physicians in the NCTN member organizations, and an on-going commitment of the MCCC to support this activity. Mayo Clinic physicians and researchers continue to have an active role in not only patient accrual to NCTN clinical trials, but to leadership in developing and leading trials. Mayo Clinic researchers also continue to be active in presenting the results of these trials at national and international meetings and high-impact journals, as described within the current grant application. Mayo Clinic researchers have continued to be active in performing subsequent analyses of the collected data, and meaningful use of the biospecimens collected from the trials to transform the science of cancer care. Mayo Clinic has also continued to focus on the development of junior investigators in the NCTN to ensure the continued active support of NCTN member organizations and the success of NCTN clinical research. Finally, Mayo Clinic is committed to making clinical trials available to all patients, regardless of their racial, ethnicity, or socioeconomic background.